As an electric power converter that performs power conversion between DC power and AC power, one that includes semiconductor modules having built-in semiconductor elements, a capacitor, and a pair of DC bus bars that electrically connect them has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-183748).
In the electric power converter, voltage of a DC power source is smoothed by using the capacitor.
Then, it is configured to convert the DC power supplied from the DC power source to the AC power by switch-operating the semiconductor elements.
The capacitor includes capacitor elements and capacitor terminals connected to the capacitor elements.
The DC bus bars are connected to the capacitor terminals.
In the above electric power converter, a respective DC bus bar and the capacitor terminal are connected by using bolts or the like only at one position.
However, there is a possibility that a large parasitic inductance may occur on the DC bus bars and the capacitor terminals in the above electric power converter.
That is, the respective DC bus bar and the capacitor terminal are connected only at one position in the above electric power converter.
Therefore, a current flowing between the DC bus bar and the capacitor terminal always passes through a single connecting portion, thus there is only one path where the current flows.
When the number of current paths is small, a large inductance is likely to parasitize.
Therefore, there is a possibility that a large inductance might parasitize to the DC bus bars and the capacitor terminals in the above electric power converter.
As a result, it is considered that there is a possibility that a relatively large surge occurs due to the inductance when switch-operating the semiconductor elements.